When Pigs Fly
by LittleMissChatterbox7
Summary: Lily Evans said it too many times. She paid the price. But you know what? She enjoyed it. I suck at summaries Who dosen't? :P   This is my first one-shot. Little Miss Chatterbox 7


**When Pigs Fly**

**Heyy :D This is my first one-shot and my first LExJP. Wish me luck and happy reading!**

'Go out with me, Evans,'. Potter never left me alone. Even now, in 7th year. I thought he might have matured a bit at least.

'When pigs fly,' I snapped back at him. I had indeed been using this reply since 3rd year. I'm not famed for my originality.

Potter had 'loved' me for at least 4 years, but he could never get it through his thick skull that I am oblivious to his charm/arrogance, unlike most of the female population of Hogwarts.

Walking down the corridor to the library, Merrena Gambertsson asked me yet again why I always rejected Potter. I rolled my eyes.

'Because he is an arrogant, selfish toerag. He always will be,' I said, exasperated, 'Now if you'll excuse me, I have Transfiguration homework to finish,' I pushed past her into the library. I loved it there, mainly because Potter never set foot in the 'Home of the Geeks'.

An hour and a half later, I slipped my finished homework into my bag and walked upstairs to the common room.

'Lily,' A voice said. It was Severus.

'Save your breath,' I said icily, continuing my walk at a faster pace.

'But Potter is planning on-'

'Asking me out? Nothing new there,'

Before he could reply I jumped onto the nearest staircase, and finally got to the common room.

'Hogsmead,' I said the password and jumped into the common room to see a horrible sight. 2 horrible sights in fact.

James Potter smirking. And a pig, hovering around in mid-air.

'GAH!' I yelled kicking the nearest arm chair, disrupting a small first year who ran away in fright.

'I HATE YOU!' I shouted, my temper fizzling up to boiling point.

'Shame. You've got to go out with me. Next Hogsmead weekend, 10?'

'I won't turn up,' I said, cooling down.

'Looks like you want another diary reading,' He said, still with that arrogant, annoying, cocky, gorgeous-

Wait. WHAT?

James Potter. Gorgeous? I think not.

'Fine, fine,' I said, giving the arm chair a final kick and Potter a massive glare.

10 days later, I found myself waiting in the Great Hall. For... Him.

'Hello, Evans, darling. Ready for our date? Don't answer that, by the way,'

He held out his arm, and when I made no action, he grabbed mine. Not roughly, though.

'Hey!' I said, giggling a bit.

'What's that I hear? Lily Evans giggled at MOI?' He said teasingly

'Oh shut up. Where are we going? Honeydukes? The Three Broomsticks?'

'HONEYDUKES!' A look of joy and happiness, delight and wonder crossed his face. It was like a child opening a brilliant present on Christmas, it was like a-

No. No no no no no. When did get so... poetic? Stupid James is rubbing off on me.

Oh no. James? It's Potter. Ah, screw it. James.

Walking along the pale, fresh, crisp white snow, I noticed for the first time.

James Potter is, surprisingly, a decent person.

I learnt his Dad's an auror. He learnt that I have a horse for a sister who is getting married to a whale. His favourite colour is Orange. Mine is Purple.

'We're HERE!' James cried, grabbing Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs and Fizzing Wizbees.

After he paid, he gave me the Beans. I grinned at him.

'Thank you, Oh Kind Sir,'

'No problem, milady,'

'Three Broomsticks?' I asked.

'Three Broomsticks,' He confirmed.

And I will admit it: For the first time in my entire life, I enjoyed my time with James David Potter.

'Enjoying yourself, Lily? Never thought I'd see the day when you went 10 minutes in my presence without snapping at me or threatening to hex and/or kill me,' He smiled at me.

'Neither did I,' I said, sipping my Butterbeer.

'You admitting you enjoyed yourself?' His smile broadening into a grin.

'Maybe,' I said winking.

Then, he leaned over. And kissed my cheek. And I was shocked when my hand did not automatically hit him hard. By the look on his face, so was he. Who thought an hour with him could change my feelings.

I was so... well, pleased, that I didn't notice half the pub cheering: Madam Rosmerta, Mary, Marlene, Alice, Sirius, Peter, Remus and Frank. Even some people from younger years joined in.

'Lily Evans, I hope that this will be the last time I ask you this: Will you be my girlfriend?'

'A Pig has flown. I'm going to have to say yes, aren't I?'

And yet again, this time lead by Sirius, the pub clapped.

What a great day that was.

**Like it? Hate it? How about you tell me in a review? Love you all :D Little Miss Chatterbox 7**


End file.
